


Шаг в империю

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Financial Crisis Greece (Hetalia), German pressure, Germany dominates the EU, M/M, Politics, Poor Greece, Pseudo-Incest (Hetalia), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Таймлайн: наше время.Немцы всегда заботятся о том, что считают своим...





	Шаг в империю

**Author's Note:**

> В августе 2011 года в британском издании Daily Mail была опубликована статья под названием "Подъём Четвёртого рейха, или как Германия использует финансовый кризис для завоевания Европы", где автор описывает создание Германией "Соединённых штатов Европы". 
> 
> Прямо сегодня, прямо у нас на глазах, ога))))
> 
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2026840/European-debt-summit-Germany-using-financial-crisis-conquer-Europe.html 

**Зимой 2013 года**

Тучи затянули и так-то не сильно жаркое декабрьское солнце. Греция, взглянув коротко вверх, на светило, неслышно вздохнул и почесал одним пальцем под подбородком у кота, безмятежно висевшего у него на левой руке. Хорошо бы только дождь не начался – никакого удовольствия в том, чтобы мокнуть на открытой площадке возле входа на Акрополь, где была назначена встреча, он не видел.

Однако быстро приближающиеся немцы его настроения, по всей видимости, не разделяли.

\- Ах-ха! – Гилберт размашистым жестом снял с лица тёмные очки. – Какая у тебя тут чудная погодка, Геракл. Не жарит и не душит. Прямо-таки "дом, милый дом", сразу чувствуешь себя как в родных пенатах, правда, брат?

Германия, аккуратно отведший от себя его руку с очками, кивнул. Он пристально оглядывал видимую отсюда, снизу, часть Парфенона. Он не был в этот момент похож ни на туриста, охочего до главной греческой достопримечательности, ни на романтика, влюблённого в следы прошлых тысячелетий. Гераклу, немного искоса рассматривающему Байльшмидта-младшего, в его взгляде на старый храм, весь в лесах и со светлыми реставрационными вставками, почудилась неудовлетворённость вкупе с лёгким сожалением.

"Как новый владелец вещи, обнаруживший в ней изъяны", - вдруг подумалось Греции, но он коротко мотнул головой, отгоняя такую несуразную, недостойную мысль. Похоже, экономические проблемы последних лет вкупе с неизбывным стремлением к свободе – и шуточками Пруссии - начинали делать из него параноика.

\- И все твои красоты можно рассмотреть без пекла и пыли, - всё также жизнерадостно заметил Гилберт, не преминув вложить свои слова некоторую двусмысленность. Впрочем, он тут же улыбнулся широко и открыто.

Греция неопределённо пожал плечами. Он, конечно, понимал: с таким фенотипом, как у Пруссии, трудно быть приверженцем жаркого времени года, но сам грек не любил свои дождливые, ветреные зимы. Пусть они были короткими и гораздо теплее, чем у многих стран, - они всё равно казались Гераклу не подходящими к его тёплой и солнечной всё остальное время стране, словно выбивались из ряда вон, нарушая идиллию, спокойствие и безмятежность.

Кроме того, в эти месяцы поток туристов сходил на нет, и у него совсем не было денег. Ещё меньше, чем обычно, если быть точным. Вспомнив об остром финансовом вопросе, Геракл почувствовал, как неприятно засвербело внутри. Он посмотрел в сторону высокого немца и негромко спросил.

\- Германия, есть ли какое-то продвижение, - он на долю секунды запнулся, - в моём вопросе?

Людвиг, очевидно готовый к вопросу, перевёл взгляд с древней горы на Грецию. Тот стоял прямо, держась, на первый взгляд, как обычно полурасслабленно, но Германия видел, что Геракл ловит его слова всем собой.

\- Прежде, чем мы примем решение, я должен ещё раз взвесить все факторы и риски. Для этого мне нужно будет лично зафиксировать текущее состояние дел в твоей стране и проанализировать возможности и перспективы перед новым совещанием, - размеренно ответил он, и Греция бросил на него короткий, с малой тревожной ноткой, взгляд, понимая, что не получил и намёка на однозначный ответ.

Второй Байльшмидт, в свою очередь, усмехнулся на эту тираду и облокотился на плечо брата, коротко хлопнув ладонью по его плащу - да так и оставив руку, как будто там и лежала.

\- В общем, мы задержимся у тебя тут на недельку. Если ты не против, - подвёл итог Гилберт с заразительной, прямо-таки душевной улыбкой. Уголки губ Германии словно симметрично дрогнули в мягкой предупредительной улыбке, добавляя вежливости к словам брата.

Греции, чьи пальцы уже как пару минут бессознательно гладили коротенькую кошачью шёрстку, ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть, подавляя усилием воли волну мурашек, стрельнувшую по спине от немецкой предупредительности.

**

Гилберт откинул голову на одно из раздвинутых бёдер брата, переглатывая последние вязкие солоноватые капли во рту. Он погладил пальцами по разгорячённой, раскрасневшейся от жара коже Людвига от паха вверх, заставив ещё раз, будто нехотя, сократиться усталые мышцы его живота. Пруссии нравилось, что у брата была такая же чувствительная кожа, как и у него самого, - выказывающая все его внутренние состояния. Обычно только на лице и шее, но в особых обстоятельствах, вот как сейчас, и по всему телу.

\- Гилберт, иди сюда, - тихо, хрипловато и с ноткой нетерпеливости позвал Германия. Он пытался взять контроль над своим сбитым дыханием, но пока что не очень успешно.

Пруссия, коротко усмехнувшись, подтянулся вверх, проехавшись по его телу своим и удобно улегшись одним локтём на подушке, а вторым – на груди брата. Людвиг издал короткое недовольное фырканье, а затем, приподнявшись, придвинул к себе ладонью голову Гилберта, быстро и остро целуя его в губы. Не став отодвигаться обратно – сцепленные в замок чужие руки у него на спине всё равно бы не дали - Пруссия уткнулся подбородком Людвигу в плечо.

\- Зачем тебе далась эта проверка? – помолчав, наконец, лениво поинтересовался Гилберт. – Мы ведь уже приняли решение. И оно положительное.

Германия, чуть поджав губы, кинул взгляд в сторону окна, где через чёрную дымку тюли на южном небе просматривались белые точки звёзд.

\- Ещё раз убедиться, что решение было правильным, не помешает, - через несколько секунд отозвался он, ощущая разгорающийся нетерпением взгляд брата. – Мы не имеем права позволить себе рисковать в сложившейся обстановке.

Пруссия с коротким фырканьем закатил глаза. Ну в самом деле, Людвиг же не мог предполагать так легко от него отделаться!..

\- Заааапад, мы не на саммите, - с лёгким ехидством заметил он. – Не пытайся морочить мне голову. Ты уже сто раз взвесил все риски вдоль и поперёк и давно решил их себе позволить. Для этого не нужны никакие личные проверки на местах - ты прекрасно знаешь, что достаточно отчётов наших людей. Так что не надо заговаривать мне зубы, - усмехнулся Гилберт.

Людвиг сжал кисти на его спине покрепче. Действительно, он как будто забыл переключиться с привычных обтекаемых фраз после всех этих встреч, совещаний, заседаний и конференций – их в последнее время стало уж слишком много. Нельзя было забывать переключаться между всем этим официозом и тем единственным человеком, которому он бесконечно доверял, попенял себе Людвиг.

\- Извини, брат, - слабо улыбнулся он, - я не заговариваю.

\- Ну так почему? – сразу же вернувшись к интересующему, напомнил Гилберт и легонько потыкал кончиком пальца ему в ключицу, впрочем, не забыв с удовольствием подёрнуть плечами под его руками.

Германия глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, снова задумчиво поглядев за окно, в безразличную ко всему темноту неба.

\- Греция слишком свободолюбив. Он всегда стремился к самостоятельности и независимости, восставал против всех силовых захватов, бунтовал против своих правительств, если они чем-то его не устраивали…

\- "Свобода или смерть"*, да-да, - вставил Гилберт.

\- Верно, - кивнул Людвиг. – Он всегда был готов умереть, но не покориться. Но вместе с тем, с самых же первых лет своей независимости, он брал у европейских стран огромные займы на своё развитие. Раз за разом и год за годом – брал, но не возвращал в полной мере даже изначальные суммы, не говоря уже о набегавших процентах.

\- Ой, я прекрасно помню, как Франциск с Артуром попеременно его спонсировали, а потом так же попеременно жаловались на невозвращение денег всю вторую половину девятнадцатого века, - весело хмыкнул Пруссия. Затем прищурился и с острым любопытством поглядел на брата. – Так ты считаешь, что у него иммунитет на все взывания к совести и требования отдать долги? Вроде как, он уже давно считает такое положение дел обыденностью и что, наоборот, это уже давно обязанность Европы – в случае чего его спонсировать по определению? А значит, его надо проучить, потянув резину с решением?

\- Не совсем, - деловито отозвался Германия, придерживая Гилберта одной рукой, потянулся вниз за одеялом, а затем методично укрыл себя и брата. Накал их страсти прошёл, уступая размеренной расслабленности, и начинало отлично чувствоваться, что ночи тут сейчас стояли не жаркие. – Я считаю, что он должен понять, что является частью Европы не только в географическом смысле, и перестать противопоставлять себя ей в деловой и экономической сфере.

Гилберт, дав себя укутать, поёрзал, устраиваясь под одеялом поудобнее, притираясь к Людвигу плотнее и укладывая голову ему на плечо.

\- Дело осталось за малым: объяснить это Греции, брат, - заметил Пруссия. – Чтобы тут каждая кошка прониклась сознательностью, - усмехнулся он.

\- Вполне достаточно будет самого Геракла, - проведя ладонью по белым волосам, улыбнулся ему Германия.

**

Солнце снаружи заливало светом улицы Афин со всех своих скудных зимних сил, и даже температура приближалась к летней, но сейчас всё это не сильно успокаивало Геракла – слишком важным был момент, и серьёзной - встреча, о которой они условились шесть дней спустя после приезда братьев Байльшмидтов.

Греция пролистал бумаги ещё раз, с нахмуренным лицом вчитываясь в сложные витиеватые формулировки. Его рука невольно потянулась к узлу непривычного галстука, слегка его ослабляя. Выданные оценки были отнюдь не самыми радужными, но содержали обобщённые прогнозы с положительной тенденцией.

\- Это значит "да"? – Геракл поднял взгляд на Германию, сидевшего рядом за столом в прохладном и немного душном кабинете. – Мне дают согласие на последующие кредиты для поддержания экономики?

\- При условии небольшого ужесточения экономии – да, абсолютно точно, - подчеркнул, наклонив голову, Людвиг, с вниманием наблюдая за лицом и движениями Геракла.

Греция сжал губы, замерев, а потом медленно отодвинул от себя договор. Скупое, скованное ожидание, охватившее его, сменилось тяжёлой пустотой.

\- Я не могу на это пойти, - проронил он. - Мой народ взбунтуется. Мне нужно послабление экономии, иначе люди так и будут митинговать, - Геракл бросил взгляд за окно, на древние холмы в центре Афин, где ещё тысячелетия назад граждане, собираясь вместе, выражали свою волю и принимали решения сообща. В этом была правильность, в этом была справедливость, и он не мог идти против них, против самого себя.

\- Значит, найди способы сократить расходы так, чтобы люди это не заметили. По крайней мере, сразу, - Гилберт опёрся бедром о край стола с другой стороны от Людвига, рядом с его локтём. – Если ты хочешь быть в Евросоюзе, ты должен быть готов идти в ногу со всеми и уметь вписываться в заведённый порядок. Иначе никак, - жёстко сказал он.

Геракл, слушая эти слова, почувствовал, как в нём самом – в солидарность с каждым греком, стоявшим день за днём у правительственных зданий, - поднимается волна негодования, бунт против глупых правил, не дающих ему свободно жить и свободно дышать. В гармонии с собой, со своим народом, со своим теплом и солнцем, как это было веками.

\- Нет! – Греция резко поднялся, хлопнув ладонями о стол и кинув тяжёлый взгляд на Германию. – Я уже говорил тебе: если я не вписываюсь в Евросоюз, я просто выйду из него. Я ничем ему не обязан! И значит, выхожу, - решительно сказал он, чувствуя, как легко становится от этих слов, как за спиной пробиваются крылья, разворачивается внутри слепая надежда. Он знал, что будет очень тяжело, но подчиниться требуемому казалось совершенно невыносимым.

\- Сядь, - тихо и чётко приказал Людвиг. – Сядь и включи голову, - его тон стал немного мягче. - Если ты вылетишь из ЕС, то мгновенно попадёшь в дефолт, Геракл. Полный и необратимый.

\- А что, отличный такой способ покончить жизнь самоубийством, - нарочито беспечно хмыкнул со своей стороны Гилберт. – Можно сразу после объявления себя банкротом ещё успеть ласточкой броситься в Эгейское море. И тогда его переименуют в Греческое – оставишь о себе память на века.**

Геракл вздрогнул от этих жестоких слов каждого из Байльшмидтов, тяжело опускаясь обратно на стул. Он почувствовал почти физическую боль в так и не успевших прорезаться крыльях. Немцы были ужасающе правы…

\- Гилберт! – Германия, между тем, предупреждающе, с тяжёлым укором посмотрел на брата, вынуждая того запнуться на полуслове, а потом снова обратился к Греции.

\- Геракл, ты уже давно интегрирован в Европейский союз и являешься его частью. Ты не сможешь выйти из него и остаться при своём. И это действительно будет смерти подобно – для твоей экономики и, следом, для тебя самого, - Германия говорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова и стараясь описывать положение дел, не задевая чувствительной гордости Греции. – Наилучшим способом для тебя будет последовать этим правилам. Да, это будет тяжело, но таким образом у тебя появляется реальный шанс выйти из сложившейся ситуации. Шаг за шагом, мы сможем вместе преодолеть текущее плачевное положение, - абсолютно уверенно добавил он.

Геракл глубоко вздохнул, прикрывая глаза рукой. Ему так остро сейчас не хватало тёплого солнца и успокоительно мягкой кошачьей шёрстки под рукой… Германия был убедителен. Весьма убедителен. И в его голосе сквозило то, что окончательно подломило решимость Греции идти наперекор, - он слышал в этих словах опеку. Обещание полной ответственности за то, что произойдёт с ним, с Гераклом, после подписания этих бумаг.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне затянуть пояс до самых рёбер, - констатировал он.

\- Да, - кивнул Людвиг, - но ещё и встать с нами по одну сторону. Без твоего полного участия в этом вопросе он остаётся неразрешимым.

\- Свобода не в том, чтобы умереть в любой подходящий момент, свобода – в единстве со всеми***, - внезапно серьёзно заметил долго молчавший Гилберт, и Геракл в последнем сомнении посмотрел ему в глаза, ища обычную для него насмешку. Однако там было сочувствие. И – подтверждение гарантий брата.

\- Хорошо, - сглотнул Греция. – Я согласен.

**

**1 января 2014 года**

Церемония передачи председательства в Совете Европейского Союза подходила к концу. Литва, предыдущий его председатель, с улыбкой пожал обеими руками руки Греции, закрепляя этим дружественным жестом переход полномочий к нему.

\- Мы все будем ждать от родины демократии самых лучших решений, - чистосердечно высказался он, и Геракл покивал, вежливо улыбнувшись в ответ и сжав мягкие пальцы Ториса.

На банкете после проведения церемонии к Греции подходили самые разные страны – в конце концов, он так нечасто выезжал с побережья родного Средиземного моря, что многие не видели его долгое время. К концу вечера поток желающих пообщаться оскудел, и Геракл с облегчением перевёл дыхание: всё-таки он очень не любил официальные мероприятия и уж тем более не любил быть на них в центре внимания.

Однако, подошедшая пара – одно государство в двух лицах – заставила его немного напрячься и прогнать набежавшую после стольких чужих улыбок и слов осоловелость. Он всё ещё помнил их приезд в декабре и то трудное решение, которое принял в итоге.

Германия и Пруссия, впрочем, ничем не стали напоминать напряжение в их предыдущих встречах, просто поздравив его, так же, как и остальные, с вступлением в права страны-председателя. Окончив положенную фразу, Байльшмидт-младший улыбнулся Греции.

\- Нам с тобой предстоит долгое и плодотворное полугодовое сотрудничество, Геракл, - рука Людвига плавно, без какого-либо давления опустилась на его плечо, но Греция почувствовал себя так, будто в него упёрся тяжёлый приклад.

Он поглядел поочерёдно на серьёзного, но доброжелательно смотрящего на него Германию, потом на Пруссию, на лице которого была ободряющая усмешка. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что их самые обычные деловые костюмы снова отблёскивают чёрной с серебром формой – как долгие семьдесят лет тому назад, когда считали его страну своей. Но Греция отлично понимал, что ошибался.

Тогда, в сороковых годах двадцатого века, у братьев Байльшмидтов, завоевавших и поделивших со своими союзниками греческие территории, было значительно, значительно меньше власти над ним, чем сейчас…

**Author's Note:**

> * "Свобода или смерть" – девиз Греции.
> 
> ** Гилберт намекает на миф о царе Эгее. Афинский царь, посчитав своего сына Тесея погибшим, бросился от горя в море со скалы, и с тех пор это море называется по его имени.
> 
> *** Игра понятий. "Единство, право и свобода" – девиз Германии, которая очень долго боролась за то, чтобы быть единой – пусть и вопреки независимости отдельных немецких государств.


End file.
